Remember Us
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: A secret romance that began in the Silver Millennium, now takes hold in Crystal Tokyo. Will these two be torn apart? Or will fate let the lovers reunite? Read to find out! Mamoru/Makoto Tristan/Isolde based. Chp. 7 up.
1. The Secret

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------

Yes, so it has been pretty well two + years since my last update....um awhile? Ha! I am going to try to update a few of my stories

I have had this one in my head for a very long time, so I figured it was just about time to write it down. It is based on the Arthurian legend of

Tristan and Isolde (Tristan und Isolde) a 5th century version of Romeo and Juliet. A short synopsis: Tristan is the orphaned son of a Middle Ages Briton warrior; Isolde is a motherless princess of enemy Ireland. Tristan is raised by his late father's dear friend and is mistakenly "buried at sea" following a battle. Isolde and her maid find him washed up on the Irish beach, and secretly nurse him back to health. Isolde does not tell Tristan her real name-she tells him her name is Bronya and that she is a lady in waiting at the Irish court. They fall deeply in love and are separated once Tristan recovers. In an attempt to reconcile the warrior factions of Ireland and Britain, the King of Ireland, Isolde's father, offers his daughter to the champion of a 'who's the best' contest. Tristan "wins" Isolde on behalf of Marke, the man who raised him-but does not know that Isolde was his true love until she lifts her veil at the contest. Tristan and Isolde conduct a clandestine affair behind Marke's back, both unwillingly to let the other one go, declaring they are soulmates. One of Marke's underlings, who's really in cahoots with the King of Ireland, uncovers their deception. Though he could have had them both killed, Marke, who loves them both dearly, sets both Isolde and Tristan free, on the eve of an attack by the Irish. Tristan sends Isolde and her maid away and runs back to join the fight. Of course, Isolde gets back to shore to find him. Tristan is mortally wounded in battle, the Irish are subdued and Tristan dies in Isolde's arms. The movie concludes with a note that Marke became the new 'king' and Isolde disappeared after burying Tristan, her true love.

Alright now! Please Read and Review! On with the story! ^_^

---------------------------------

"_I don't know if life is greater than death, but I know love was greater than either."_

_December 2__nd__, 30__th__ Century, 3__rd__ Year Crystal Tokyo, High Chambers, Reign of Neo-Queen Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom_

It was the dawn of a new era, the 30th Century- the Golden Age of Earth had begun and with it the birth of Crystal Tokyo and the reign of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Things were not necessarily going the way they had been foretold. Chibi-Usa the Princess of Crystal Tokyo had not yet been conceived, Queen Serenity had grown moderately bitter, three years had passed since she had used the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal to unfreeze the Earth and restore life and Tokyo to its former glory, and she cleansed the Earth of most of the evil that had consumed it. Now she longed for a child. In her wake she had set harsh rules that the now guardian Senshi had to follow, no relationships, no families absolutely nothing that would distract them from their duties- Minako was the first and subsequently last to incur her wrath for deviating from these laws. Little did the new Queen know that old Silver Millennium flames were being re-ignited and had been for quite some time. Two lone members of her court had awoken from the Deep Sleep early and consequently started an affair that began two Millennia before.

She walked down the hall oblivious to the world around her; this was now her routine- patrol, train, battle, sleep and ponder about him. Her mind began to wander when her communicator went off.

"Yes?" She answered groggily

"Meeting with Serenity in 30" The Senshi of Mars said and vanished

She sighed, yet another meeting about the same thing they had discussed for the past year. She continued to amble down the hall; suddenly she was pulled into a nearby closet. She stared into the dark dazed. He leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips. The woman smiled returning the favor.

"We said no more" She mumbled

"I can't not have you" He said pulling away

"I live in torture when I'm away from you..." The man murmured

"We both know this cannot be, we knew that from the start. The Queen is starting to become suspicious. The Senate demands an heir…." She stared into his blue eyes

"We both have our duties Mamoru..." She was the only one who still called him that. God how he loved her.

He tilted her chin up, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

"Our love will come to be…"He said picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He continued to kiss her.

He slammed them into the wall, as she struggled to undo the belt on his armor. His sword clashed to the ground. He ran his hands down her back.

"How many have you loved before me…" She managed breathless

"One." He answered

"And after me?"

"None" He gasped tugging at her clothes. She reached and locked the door.

---------------

Makoto hurried down the hall almost late for the Senate meeting when she saw Minako running as well.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one…"Makoto semi-chuckled

"We'll just be fashionably late?" Minako shirked

The entered the High Council Chambers and took their places in the balconies, at their respected sides of the Queen, Endymion entered shortly after, gazing up as emerald met sapphire. Makoto quickly looked away.

And so the meeting commenced. The Senate members giving their speeches and so on, Serenity on her throne looking anything but enthused. Makoto propped her self up on the balcony ledge, peering down she saw four figures slip into the back of the hall and wander up the middle aisle and were seating. Mako then continued to grin as Haruka waved.

"I do have an announcement!" Serenity declared.

Makoto held her breath, as selfish as it was she dreaded the day when Serenity announced the conception of Chibi-Usa, she knew the day was drawing near.

"I have decided to lift the bans I previously set upon the Senshi." They all stared quite frankly amazed

"They will carry on the tradition of years past and marry the Four Generals of Terra."

Makoto took in a breath, steadying her self on the balcony edge. She stared down as Mamoru looked equally as mortified. The rest of the Senshi shuffled uncomfortably.

"I would like to introduce them to the members of the Senate today." She finished. Waving her arm as the back doors came flying open and in they strolled.

"Second in command, General Baccius leader of the Middle Eastern Division. Princess Venus shall be his." Makoto was stunned. Serenity made it sound like an auction.

"Third in command, General Isoko leader of the European Division. Princess Mercury shall be his."

"Fourth in command, General Caldera leader of the Far Eastern Division. Princess Mars shall be his."

"And First in command General Taizhou leader of the North American Division. Princess Jupiter shall be his."

Haruka sat with her mouth agape. She leaned over to speak with Setsuna.

"What is she doing?" Haruka asked

Setsuna shook her head.

"Alternating the future. You and I must have a few talks this evening." Haruka nodded

Mamoru sat with his fists clenched. Makoto's head was reeling. She then noticed out of the corner of her eye two shadows moving quickly around the balcony.

"Assassins." She whispered to herself.

Although most of the evil remnants of the past had been decimated, a few sprouts sprang back up on occasion.

Mako sighed

"Jupiter, give me the strength to defend her." Makoto stared them down. They made the first move jumping off the balcony. Makoto followed suit.

Makoto landed with a thud in front of the Queen. One of the black clad youma hurled a black energy sphere in her direction. She easily deflected it back in his direction; he disappeared in puff of ash. She whipped around grabbing a spear from one of the Honor Guard's belts, she didn't have time to aim or even think she spun and hurled, sinking the spear in the youmas chest.

She cursed at herself. She sensed a third and it was too late. Turning on her heels and ducking she caught the blade with her shoulder and knocked the assassin off his feet. She picked up the shaken youma throwing him against the wall. She stomped towards him, yanking the dagger out of her flesh and tossing it on the ground. Rage consumed her, and this assassin would be her release. She clutched the youma by the throat, tightening her unrelenting grasp.

"Tell your Master he can send all of Hell to these gates. And I will personally send them all back." She spat. She grabbed both sides of his head and twisted until she heard the grinding and crunching of bones, ligaments and tendons. The assassin slumped to the floor.

Makoto walked back towards Serenity who gave her a silent nod of approval.

"Hehehe that's your bride-to-be Tai." Caldera chuckled. Taizhou responded with a quick punch in the arm.

"I believe this Senate meeting is adjourned." Mamoru spoke up

"Aye"

The Senate members filed out. The Senshi started to make a hasty retreat.

"Now Ladies, you should stay and meet with your suitors." Serenity recommended

Makoto growled and made for the door. Mamoru started after her, but stopped, knowing he dared not follow. Mamoru stared at Haruka, who got the hint.

------------------------------------

Makoto retreated to her room, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed.

Tears welled in her eyes. Her shoulder stung and burned. But this was not the feeling of pain, this was the pain of heartbreak. Makoto clutched her pillow and rolled over; smelling the fragrances that were still residing on the fabric. A few stray tears gently glided down her face.

Haruka peeped her head into the dark room.

"Makoto?" Haruka asked seeing her crumpled on the bed

"Are you alright?" She got closer

Setsuna peered in as well. Haruka motioned her forward.

"Makoto can we talk with you?" Setsuna asked

"Everything I wanted seems meaningless now…" Makoto trailed off. Tears falling from her face.

"I have started something Haruka. Something I cannot finish, I am not strong enough."

She stared at the door as the other two women turned around.

Haruka's eyes widened.

"No Mako….tell me no." Haruka stared at Mamoru. Mamoru sighed and walked away.

"I should beat you to death myself! How could you!" Haruka lashed

"Haruka. You must listen to me, for there is a story to this tale. This attraction could not be helped." Setsuna held Haruka back

"Haruka I swear it was an accident. You know I would never hurt Serenity…"

Haruka nodded.

"I wish to hear this tale."

Makoto sighed and waved Setsuna on.

"Well it started in the Silver Millennium."

-------------------------------

Well that's it for now! I do hope you enjoyed it, at least a little. I love flames, comments and suggestions. Please Review!

Thank you!

-Lady D


	2. Delivered

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

Is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

--------------------

Thank you all sooooo much for all of the kind reviews!!

And yes I will be hopefully updating/finishing my other stories.

I was asked a question I would like to answer.

The "New" Generals names are actually cities where the minerals; Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite were first or currently mined. Isoko, (Zoisite) Nigeria, Baccius (Kunzite) Ancient Egypt, Caldera, (Jadeite) Chile and Taizhou, (Nephrite) China. I thought it would be a unique choice.

This "Flashback" if you will from the Silver Millennium will probably be 1 or 2 chapters. Then I'll switch back to Crystal Tokyo. I do hope you enjoy!!

Anyways! I appreciate the lovely comments, I also enjoy suggestions as well as flames.

As always please R &R!

---------------------------

The Princess of Jupiter strolled through the deep forests of her home planet. Looking like a true Jovian Princess, a bow and katana on her back and two bokken strapped on her hip. She took in a deep breath of the cool, crisp morning air. It was still relatively dark, but on occasion she could see small patches of light peeking through the canopy above. This was how the 16 year old Jovian Princess cooled down, becoming one with one of her natural elements. She had yet another fight with her father, King Titus. She needed her mother in a situation like this, how she missed Aurelia. She had died from an illness when she was 7. Her father did he best to raise her, she loved him for that; but this was clearly motherly matter. Makoto sighed leaning against a large tree. She was headed for a bit of training; this also cleared her mind.

Queen Serenity had decided to essentially marry off the four inner Princesses; "To secure the unstable peace with Terra." Makoto had only been away from Jupiter a handful of times, usually avoiding the Inner Princesses when she went. They were by and large a little intimidated by her size and strength; an attribute that was admired on her home planet. And she had never even met a soul from Terra. Now she had to marry a General that she had never met, and hardly could communicate with; her Terran was very mediocre.

Needless to say this had caused a slight uproar throughout Jupiter. As her father said

"My Daughter comes from a planet where Free Men rule and where Women are Men's equals not their subordinates. My people are never forced into a union for political intentions."

The peace between the Lunar/Terran and Jovian Kingdoms had been an unsound one at that. A mere half century before hand the Silver Alliance and the previous Queen Serenity demanded that the Jovian's be added to her Inner Pantheon or she would declare war not only on Jupiter but the rest of the Outer planets. Makoto's grandfather, Taranis, the then King of Jupiter had no choice but to concede to her demands. He knew the other Outer Planets would fall.

Makoto shook the thought out of her mind. She had decided to marry the General. A decision which the Jovian Senate as well has her father's royal court admired her for.

"Your daughter is wise beyond her years." One of the King's consultants had told him.

Makoto wanted peace. But she also wanted a true love, to find her one and only soul mate.

Mako strolled along the beaten path, finally arriving at her destination; a small clearing the in the middle of the forest. This is where some of the Jovian Army and Royal Guard trained.

"Here! Here! Princess Makoto!" Of the Generals proclaimed bowing. The rest of the small unit followed suit.

"Now now General Hadur, you know that I require no fancy entrance or bowing" She laughed

"I know Princess. It is our honor to do so." Hadur nodded

"HA-OOH! HA-OOH! HA-OOH!" Replied his unit

On Jupiter, Princesses were not respected because they were royalty. They were respected because they trained, fought and lived among the people and soldiers; and would give their lives to protect Jupiter and its freedoms.

She smiled.

"So what of this Terran Pig of a General you are forced to marry?" Hadur questioned

"I will suffer in peace with the swine, maybe he will be afraid and run off like most Terrans?!" Mako laughed

"HA-OOH!" Hadur roared.

"We would love to stay and train with you Princess. We are due at the palace however; I believe Prince Endymion and a small force of Terrans are on their way for a peace talk."

"And you wonder why I am out here? Carry on General. Jupiter be with you."

"And with you, Princess."

She watched the small army march back to the palace. She sighed placing her equipment against a tree, and proceeded with her stretches. She lifted her head up when she heard a strange noise; out of the corner of her eye she saw a flaming ball streak across the sky, illuminating everything around it. With a loud crash the streak descended a few miles from her position. Makoto couldn't help but investigate.

Makoto took off running after the smoldering object. She would beat any of the foot soldiers there; she had been compared to the Goddess Diana, the swift goddess of the hunt and forests. She reached the site and saw some sort of craft on fire; she instantly recognized the symbol on the side as one of the Royal Terrans. She immediately started looking for survivors amongst the debris and wreckage. Yes, she was a true battle-hearty Jovian but still had some of her mother's compassion. She knew that any survivors would be killed and thrown into the flames; to prevent any outlandish stories that they were shot out of the sky. Just as she was about to leave she saw a figure crawling out from underneath a large piece of metal. Her heart began to pound as she heard the rustling of leaves; they were almost here. She picked the man up and started to run, thinking of where she could hide the weary and bleeding man. She then thought of a small cave a few miles away, surely they couldn't find him there.

-----------------------

"Ugh." Mamoru groaned.

Looking around he had no idea where he was, his surroundings very unfamiliar.

"I do believe you should lye back down." He heard a voice.

He started to panic and reached for his sword.

"Ha. You thought I would drag you in here and leave you with your weapon?" The voice mused

"Wh….who are you? What happened?" He asked

"Well I found you in a burning space craft. You were, as far as I know, the only survivor. Apparently the gods were keeping an eye on you."

He grunted again, trying to focus in the dark.

He peered up, and he met a pair of stunning emerald green eyes. He became lost for a moment. Green was a relatively unknown eye color on Terra.

"Have I been saved by one of the gods angels?" He groggily asked

"You must have been hit harder than I thought" She laughed

"Well, can I know the name of my savior? And how long I have been here?"

"I'd rather not bother with names…..but you have been in and out for several days"

"How can I thank you if I do not know your name?"

"You already have. If you must know my name is Makoto…." She paused not wanting to give away her true identity.

"I'm a lady-in-waiting of the court."

"Mamoru of Terra" Ironically thinking the same.

She smiled at him.

And so it continued for several days; Makoto fleeing to her hideaway bringing him food and water and tending to his wounds. Even bringing him Jovian literature and trying to teach him a bit of the language and culture.

"Do you believe in love?" She asked him

"Not really, only duty and honor. It is what we are taught."

"But how can you ignore love? Duty and Honor are great things, we are also taught this, but love is amazing. A gift from the gods. Ignore it and you shall suffer as no one suffers."

"I shall ponder over this. I am an emotionless man. I like to feel nothing. Makes one a better warrior."

She stroked a piece of hair out of his face.

"I shall set you free from this shell of yours. One way or another." She smiled

-------------------------

"So tell me of Terra." Makoto said lying next to the man

"What would you like to know?"

"Oh I don't know, a little of everything. The people, the language, your forests"

"Well I have a question for you if you don't mind" He asked

"Are you promised to anyone? I mean, a woman of your looks and skill…"

"I am." She blurted almost stunned

"You are promised? What's he like?" Mamoru stated almost jokingly

"Um…tall, dark and an absolute gentlemen." She stated

"You sound unimpressed. As am I." He gave her a devilish grin

"Hm…let me change your bandage…" She blushed

Makoto walked behind him, kneeling down and removing his shirt. Her graceful fingers tracing along his back to undo his bandaged ribs. Mamoru closed his eyes and sighed.

"What sort of spell have you cast on me?" He murmured

"I have never felt this way towards any woman before…" He said turning towards her.

"I um…"

Mamoru placed his finger over her lips.

"I am also promised to another. But for a moment lets just pretend we're in a different place. Let us pretend we are different people, in a different land. Let us just be…" Mamoru trailed

Mamoru cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed the Jovian Princess. To Makoto this was like a storybook her mother once read her. She felt lighter than a feather and full of desire for this strange and handsome Terran man who just happened to come crashing into her world.

"I must go….my father will be looking." She stood up and hurriedly walked away.

Mamoru stood up and walked slightly out of the cave to watch her leave. He started to turn and walk back in when he heard running, he spun around to see his green eyed love running towards him. He met her half way and embraced her with a deep kiss.

"I am ready to just be……you have my heart. Do not break it, Jupiter will punish you." Makoto said with a smile

Mamoru could hardly control himself. He carried her into their makeshift dwelling planting kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"You set me on fire." He muttered in between kisses

"I shall no longer live without love…I shall no longer ignore it." He gasped

Mamoru could hardly focus he was so filled with his desire for this woman. Makoto was wearing a stunning green Peplos. A garb that all Jovian women adorned, it was a two pieced outfit that was sewed together on both sides and fastened at the shoulders. He pulled at the fasteners releasing her from her clothed prison. He started kissing from her neck down to her stomach pulling the garb down with him. Makoto could hardly stand it; she lunged up removing his trousers and planting hot kisses down his chest as she clawed at his back. He let out a blood thirsty growl as he stared at the magnificent specimen before him. Letting out a deep sigh he composed himself, knowing this would be his goddesses first time. He leaned down pressing her hips to his.

"I will be gentle..."He said his breath hot and thick.

Makoto nodded obviously nervous.

Afterwards Mamoru sighed and smiled. He watched as Makoto slept. He detected a slightly satisfied smile on her face.

"I am delivered" He said slightly aloud

-------------------------------

Mamoru pranced about his dwelling, a slight skip in his step.

Makoto barged in, tears streaming down her face.

"What is wrong love?" He demanded

"You must go. A Terran vessel has arrived looking for your remains and have discovered footprints leading to here. You must go, if the Jovian's find you first they will kill you."

He stared mouth agape.

"I cannot and will not leave you."

"Go! You must go!" Makoto sobbed

"Come with me please!"

"I cannot! The King will have my head! I love you Mamoru. I want and need to know that there is something more to this life than palace walls and rules. I cannot know that if you are dead! Please go!"

They both stared at each other.

"I will come find you. In this life or the next we will be together." He said placing her face in his hand.

"I will always be with you…"She muttered

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Go…"

He started off in a run, glancing behind him on occasion.

"I will come back for you…"

--------------------------------------

Well there is another chapter! I will definitely be writing one more devoted to the Silver Millennium. Then it will be back to Crystal Tokyo. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please Review! Thank you!

-Lady-D


	3. The Great Facade

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

Is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays intact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

-----------------------

"Thank you to everyone for the kind emails and reviews! It makes my day brighter!"

"This should be the last chapter for the Silver Millennium. I will probably have one chapter for the Post-Deep Sleep Pre-Crystal Tokyo scenes. Then it will be strictly Crystal Tokyo."

"Well enough blabbering and on with the show! As always please R & R!"

-----------------------

"Father I assure you, those are my footprints. That is my morning and evening running trail." Makoto promised her father.

"I also have seen no injured Terran running around my beloved forests either; I would have slain him myself for desecrating the sanctity of the consecrated forests of Jupiter." She bluffed

The King smiled.

"Well that pleases me greatly, I shall tell the guard to call off their hunt. By the way daughter you have a message from Queen Serenity. I shall leave you to read it." He said handing her the letter and exiting her room

Makoto huffed opening the letter.

_Dear Makoto Princess of Jupiter,_

_In three weeks time you are to be present at the Lunar Palace for the reception of your Henshin stick and rights to become and train as a Senshi, the guardian of my daughter Serenity. You shall be the Sailor Senshi of Strength and Protection and wield the powers of thunder and lightning. Also, you shall be introduced to your suitor, General Nephrite of Terra, the second in command and leader of the North American division. Please do be on your best Princess-like behavior._

_Sincerely, _

_Queen Serenity XI of the Lunar Kingdom _

"Best behavior…"Makoto huffed

She sighed landing her bed with an audible thud. Glancing outside the rain continued its onslaught, all the Jovian princess could think about was him; his eyes, his laugh, his smile, his body…..her thought began to wander, she laughed out loud as a small tint of crimson spread across her cheeks.

"I wonder if he'll be there…"She wondered

"He did say he was involved somehow with the Royal Terran Court…" Makoto said to herself

"I need to buy a new outfit." She grinned

-----------------------------------

Mamoru peeped his head out from behind the cargo, knowing now it was safe to come out. He climbed the large set of stairs leading to the deck; the entire time trying to focus on what he was going to say and not the lingering fragrance of his lover. He opened the door and strolled through tapping the Guard Captain on his shoulder.

"BY GAIA!" He shouted

"You live!"

"I am reborn…." Mamoru laughed

"I must inform the King! We were planning your funeral Prince Endymion!" The Captain roared

"Mamoru….Mamoru if you would Captain. And yes, please tell my parents if you don't mind. I'm sure mother is worried."

"Yes Sir."

They arrived on Terra unscathed. He exited the ship a new man, reborn as he said with a skip in his step and love in his heart like he had never felt before. He saw his mother and father in the distance, he ran to them, his mother embracing him with all of her might.

"Gaia has answered my prayers." She sobbed

"We thought you lost, my son. You must tell me later of your ordeal." His father smiled

"I am anew father. I am fine. If you do not mind I would like to retire to my room. I am tired from the journey." Mamoru stated

"That is fine my dear boy, but remember just because we all thought you dead does not mean you can get out of going to the palace in three weeks for a meeting with the Princess Serenity. Do not forget." His mother said sternly.

"Yes mother." He sighed

The two watched as their Prince of a son bounded away.

"What has happened to our boy?" The Queen of Terra asked

"I do not know…." He chuckled

"I bet she'll be there. She said she was with the Jovian Court. We will be together again, my love." He beamed

-----------------------------------------

_Three weeks later_

The King of Jupiter moaned.

"By Jove. Why did you have to make my daughter so beautiful?" He grumbled

"And who, so long ago, picked this outfit for the Royal dress of the Princess?" He couldn't help but to display his grief.

Makoto twirled around, smiling from ear to ear. She was wearing the traditional royal garb. A long green silk piece, cinched under her breasts and just above her waist. It had completely open sides and a long slit on her right side. It had golden buckles at the top embellished with the royal Jovian symbol. She adorned the traditional arm cuffs of the Jovian women, on her right arm was a gold one of lighting and the other was a gold cuff of leaves, she sported a golden coin arm band higher up on her left arm as well as a matching one around her ankle, she also wore her mother's golden earrings with the symbol of Jupiter. She also sported gold sandals that laced up to right below her knees .

(A/N: Think Queen Gorgo from the movie 300)

Her father sighed again.

"Must it be that revealing?" He asked

She rolled her eyes.

"Now father, didn't mother look this good?" She asked smiling

"Well, yes…but you're my daughter." He chuckled

"I am just showing off to the Terrans, they've never seen a real woman before." The whole court mused at the Princesses comment.

"_Our daughter is growing up Aurelia. I wish you could be here to see it." Titus thought to himself_

"Off with us now. I can't stand to see you in that loincloth." He jested

They entered the space craft headed for the Lunar Palace.

-------------------------------------

"Why so nervous?" Titus asked his daughter

"I am not particularly fond of social gatherings with people of my own age." She lied

"Eh, I cannot wait until this day is done. I never imagined I would have to see my daughter married off, to a Terran nevertheless." He slunk his head.

She gripped her father's hand.

"It will end a hundred years of bloodshed." She managed a smile

"You are wise beyond your years my daughter, your mother would be proud."

"We have arrived your Majesty." A soldier said

"Let us get this over with my dear." Makoto nodded

Makoto's heart started to pound. What if her lover was here. What would she tell him, would he still love her even though she had lied about her identity? Could she control herself when she saw him? She took in a deep breath and exited her sanctuary.

"King Titus of the Jovian Empire and his daughter Princess Makoto." It was announced

And the gossiping began, Makoto towered over the other Princesses. She stayed close to her father as they moved to the ballroom.

--------------------------------------------------

He searched. He had heard that the Jovian's had arrived and but had not seen them. His mind raced, how he missed her so. Mamoru had prayed for days that Gaia would allow her to be here. He was still unsure how to tell her that he was actually royalty, but that didn't matter. After tonight she would be his.

He heard a sort of commotion, he figured a few more heads of state must be entering the palace. He raced over to see.

Then as if fate was watching, Emerald met Sapphire. Makoto took in a deep breath as she saw Mamoru clad in royal garb. Mamoru was equally as stunned.

"Am I excused father?" She asked

"Well of course. I'll be over speaking with King Aeolus of Uranus if you need me dear. Try and have some fun."

Makoto shoved her way through the crowd, ignoring the "hellos" and gossiping. Mamoru lunged grabbing her by the hand and finding the closest nearby closet. He slammed the door shut and kissed her deeply. Makoto pulled away slightly.

"You…you….are Prince Endymion of Terra?" She gasped

"And you are Princess Makoto of Jupiter?" He inquired with a smile

"You are not upset with me?" She turned her face away

He grabbed her softly by the chin.

"I could care less what you are, all I know is, you are my lover, my goddess and my savior. You have freed me from my emotionless prison. And now we are here, together. That is all I have wanted. Titles are meaningless."

"I could ravish you right now…"He growled staring at her.

Her dark complexion showing through the slits of her dress, as well as her very well toned body.

"But wait, what are we going to do! We are both promised to someone else. We cannot break it, it would result in war. But I cannot be away from you. My heart has burned since you left." She muttered tears welling in her eyes, leaning into his chest.

They stared at each other, he leaned in for another kiss. This time he was met with passion. He ran his hand up her exposed thigh as he deepened the kiss. He started to plant kissed down her neck. She pulled him up from his dazed state.

"Not here….later." She winked

His mouth falling open as he nodded.

"You will be staying at the palace?"

"Until our initial training is done. This will be for some time." She smiled

"I believe, my dear Princess. We will have to put on a façade for the ages. I cannot lose you again, I will not." He stated

"My heart could not stand the thought. You will not fall for the Lunar Princess?" She asked

"You have my heart. You and only you." He said pressing his hand on her chest.

And so it began. The façade for the ages as Mamoru called it. Both pretending to love another, but visiting each other every night in secrecy.

_Months Later_

He saw her quickly coming down the hallway, he lunged and grabbed her pulling her into his room and locking the door.

"I cannot stand him Mamoru.."Makoto sobbed

Mamoru sighed, they both were looking weary. The task of not being able to love each other in public was a difficult task.

"With every look and touch he gives you I get sicker and sicker. I live in absolute torture." He muttered running his hands through her hair.

"He does not deserve your affection, love."

"There is a burning in me, I feel like I'm on fire…..I cannot be away from you any longer." She continued to sob

"I saw Princess Minako out today, holding hands with her beloved Kunzite. I realized Mamoru, that we will never do that. No outings, no prancing through the royal guardians, or unguarded smiles. Just stolen moments that leave too quickly..…why must the fates be so cruel!"She stared up into his blue weary eyes, moving a strand of hair away from his eyes.

"And the princess is growing rather fond of you…." She murmured

He leaned in and kissed her, moving them to his bed. He trailed hot kissed down her throat and neck.

"How many have you loved before me?" She muttered

"None." He growled

"And after me?"

"None." He gasped

"In this life or the next…" She whispered in his ear.

-------------------------------------

_The fall of the Silver Millennium_

A weary figure limps through the night. Blood and the stench of war thicken the air. It is over. Beryl has won. Bodies litter the ground and she searches, searches for him. Her body aches, blood runs down her side and legs. She must find him, she must. She stumbles over a dead soldier, her body shakes violently with pain. She does not have much time. Tears streaming down her face she sees him, lying mortally wounded on the ground. She fights the pain to crawl to him. She reaches her destination and collapses, completely drained from the struggle. He looks down to his goddess. She lyes her head on his chest and her respirations slow. He sees her gaping wounds and knows she does not have much time. She manages to lean up as they share one last kiss. A small tear trickles down his face, he cannot stand to see his love this way.

"My lover. We will be together. I will find you, if I must travel to Tartarus and back I will find you. I will love you for all of time." Mamoru coughs

"I love you. Wherever you go, whatever you see. I will always be with you…" She mouths before drifting off

Her body starts to become cold, as does his. He feels her breath stop and knows it is her time. He holds her close as he shuts his eyes and the two lovers drift off into another land, wrapped in each other's embrace.

_In this life or the next….._

---------------------------------------------

Tada! I do hope everyone enjoyed this little snippet. I will hopefully update soon! Please review, I also enjoy suggestions as well as flames! Thank you!

-Lady-D


	4. Reignition

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

Is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

But please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays intact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

---------------------

Thank you all for all of the kind reviews! *bows deeply*

Instead of flashing back to Crystal Tokyo just to go back in time again, I've decided to start Pre-Crystal Tokyo. The Senshi are in the Deep Sleep waiting for the birth of Crystal Tokyo. This is where I will pick up and then carry on back to present day. Hopefully this doesn't confuse anyone.

This chapter I am **rating "M"** just to be on the safe side.

As always thank you for reading! And please review!

-----------------------

Her eyes fluttered open. The 30th Century already? She smiled at the thought. The warrior sat up, slowly steadying herself, it had been awhile since she last moved. She stared puzzled as the other Senshi and her Princess….well Queen now, continued their heavenly sleep. She huffed, perhaps she was just an early riser as always. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a moving figure, she spun around still seated.

"I thought I was going to be awake by myself until the Rebirth." She heard a voice say

Her vision was blurry but started to clear.

"Mamo…I mean King Endymion." That would take awhile to get used to.

"Ha. Mamoru for now Makoto." He smirked

"What do you mean by yourself?" She asked him still rubbing her eyes.

"I have been awake for some time. I figure at least a week, no real way of telling time." He nodded

"Ah. I see. I wonder why we were awakened while the others slumber." She questioned

"I am not sure Makoto. Although I am grateful to have some company." A small smile spread across his face.

She got up, again slowly. Heading towards the door of the makeshift palace. The construction on the Royal Crystal Palace had begun just before the deep sleep took its hold. The structure was relatively put together, with only a few doors and windows and no furnishings yet inside. She walked through an opening where a door would soon be, taking in the fresh air.

"Wow…." She muttered

"I was surprised as well." He laughed

All around were old decrepit buildings, completely overrun with vegetation and wildlife. Structures and cars were falling apart all around. The last of Mankind's remnants.

"Hm. I pictured Crystal Tokyo being more…..crystal? Pretty?" Makoto chuckled

"I guess the land will be purified when Usagi wakes up and uses the power of the Ginzuishou " Mamoru stated

"So what have you been doing for the past week by yourself?" Mako asked

"Running, training, sleeping." He shrugged

"Well I shall join you today. I could use a bit of practice. Do you mind?" She questioned

"Absolutely not. It's been pretty lonely" Mamoru smiled

"Hm. Let me go get changed."

She walked to her soon to be bedroom, a few lone boxes strewn on the floor. Hopefully some of her workout clothes had made it. She grabbed a pair of black mesh capris, and a green and black fitness tank. She searched for a pair of shoes grabbing the closest ones. She meandered back down the hallway to see Mamoru already stretching. He glanced up.

"Bokken eh?" He asked staring at the two wooden objects strapped to her back.

"Daito to be exact" Makoto laughed correcting him

"Well I have my own as well, two Suburito if you would like to use one." He inquired

"Oh. I broadsword, hm. I have not used one before. I would like it if you could show me a few moves? I would be honored to do the same."

"It's not like we're short on time" He laughed

"I think we should run first, stretch our legs a bit." Mamoru said heading out. Makoto nodded and followed.

They started on their tread.

"Nervous about becoming a King?" Makoto inquired

"A bit." He said fidgeting

"Something wrong?"

"I know I can speak with you in confidence Makoto. If you don't mind."

"Speak your mind Mamoru. You know you can speak with me about anything." Makoto gave him a smile

For a moment he got lost in those emerald eyes of hers. So caring and full of passion.

They continued for quite some time in silence. Until he slowed down she passed him slightly, running just in front of him.

Again he cursed at himself, watching her very toned figure. Traveling down her nicely sculpted shoulders, down her back to her…..he shook his head. Makoto noticed he was no longer beside her, she slowed and turned seeing him crouched down under a tree.

"Let us talk. There is definitely something on your mind." She demanded

He hid the blush that started to come to his cheeks.

They both sat under an old tree, Makoto breathing in the clean slightly damp morning air.

Mamoru sighed heavily.

"I just don't know anymore Makoto. I know I love Usagi, I know I must love her. It is our destiny. But there is just something, something lacking, something else tugging at my heart strings, something I cannot explain. Even on our wedding day I was not as happy as I should have been…" He trailed off

He looked over seeing her almost smirking.

"I thought so. You seemed slightly more than miserable as of late. I can read you pretty well. Perhaps you need to sit down and have a talk with Usagi after she wakes." She nodded

Figures. Makoto always could read him. They talked often about things the other Senshi, including Usagi, could not easily understand. They had become close the past few years.

"What should I do though Makoto? How can I force myself to be with her?...." He trailed

Makoto glanced down at the ground.

"Would you like for me to tell you as a Senshi or as a friend?" She asked

"A friend." He said knowing what the response would be

"Listen to what's in here. Disregard destiny and fate and all of that other nonsense." Makoto almost whispered placing her hand over his heart

"You don't believe in fate?" Mamoru questioned

"Hm. To a certain degree I suppose. I often wonder about the Kami. They have not made our lives especially easy…." Her mind wandering a bit

"You should not have to live in suffering."

He managed a genuine smile for the first time in a long while.

"Let us spar. Maybe it will clear my cloudy mind." He asked

She nodded heading to her bag.

"Show me some things." Mamoru smirked

"Now now." She jested

"You are a married man." She saw the glint of crimson across his cheeks

She pulled out one of Bokken, taking in a small deep breath. Finding the nothingness her Sensei had once taught her. He watched as she started out with half and full cuts. Followed by diagonal horizontal high and low cuts, he stared in amazement at her agility and flow. Each cut hitting right where it should, her rhythm was impeccable. She continued with Kendo strikes, he watched her footwork perfectly in time with the imaginary cuts she was making. He was mesmerized, she followed with a twirl and full cuts; her hair slightly damp with sweat, starting to cling to her face. Mamoru watched as she twirled the blade and sliced, her well developed muscles rippling down her body from the blade to her feet; executing the perfect imaginary kill. He noticed she would switch her "master hand" every five or so repitions, he figured he would question her about this later. Who knew that a warrior could be so beautiful. He caught himself staring again, and he sighed as she finished. Almost disappointed it was over, he glanced down at his watch in amazement, and he had been fixed on her for some time.

"Almost half an hour." He mused

"I lost track of time." Mamoru laughed

Makoto blushed.

"Sorry, I get lost in my sword work sometimes." She slightly bowed.

"Ha-ha, not a problem. You are excellent with the katana my friend, why have I not seen you use it before?" Mamoru asked

She rubbed the back of her head.

"No need I suppose. I do love the blade." She stared off

She was a magnificent specimen. Now more than ever, a slight sheen to her skin and muscles fully exposed from her workout. He followed a bead of sweat that was forming a small crystal on her chin, it dripped down her neck as his head continued to follow it, and he caught himself staring into her very developed cleavage. He stammered as she caught him staring.

"Let us talk for awhile Makoto. " He jested walking towards the tree

Maybe this was indeed a good turn of fate.

----------------------------------------------

Months, or so they guessed had passed. There was no real way to know of passing time here. They lost track of days and nights. They had grown close with their training sessions.

"Going to show me anything new today." He asked staring at her with a little glint in his eyes

"Actually I think so." She laughed reaching in her bag. He thought her to be grabbing a shuriken or a small dagger. But instead she pulled out a metal fan.

"A fan?" He questioned

"What on earth on you going to do with that?" He mused

"Ha. The mightiest of the Samurai used iron fans to train. Most warriors scoffed at them, but ultimately they were the ones being drug off the battle field dead."

"Okay. You have my attention." Mamoru stated

She placed the metal fan in her left hand, and the Daito in her right. He watched as she went through her daily routine, but with a different kind of grace. She would perform a move with the fan and follow through with the same move with her daito. He could now see why this was good training this freed up her left hand making it useful for hand to hand combat and leaving her right hand to fight with her sword. He watched the determination in her eyes, by the Kami how he had fallen in love with those eyes. As she finished he clapped for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She bowed musing

"Well let me show you a new move. Eh?" He asked

She nodded in approval.

He tossed her his Suburito. She clasped it, the heavy blade starting to feel more normal in her hand.

He stood behind wrapping his arms around her waist placing his hands on top of hers. She took in a deep breath trying to focus, his stifling breath on her neck. Mamoru squinted his eyes trying to focus. He brought her closer and they stood hip to hip. Makoto could feel his breathing increase as her heart started to pound. She twitched as she felt the air dampen.

"A storm…"She muttered as his grip on her hands tightened

The sweet scent of her homemade flowery shampoo filled his nostrils, as he leaned in closer to her neck. A few droplets of water started to fall on them.

"We had better get inside." She started to wiggle out of his grasp

Instead he brought her even closer reaching around grabbing her chin bringing it back to him. Makoto released the Suburito, not even hearing it clack to the ground. He leaned in, for the moment that he had longed for, for months. Mamoru kissed her soft lips fully, a small jolt rippling up his spine. They both gasped as memories flooded their minds of the Silver Millennium, their love, their affair everything. They images consumed them until Mamoru could not stand it any longer; he shook his head. The skies opened up and poured. Mamoru was hot with desire, his loins ached. He grabbed her as they ran into the palace. Two millennia of desire, wanting, uncertainty, heartbreak and lost time consumed him. He had never wanting anything or anyone so badly in his life, or at least this one. He drug them into her disheveled room, he spied the small mattress she slept on. He spun around staring at her, he wiped away a few stray tears.

"We're together again." He whispered in her ear.

He pulled her in for a hot kiss. Mamoru spread them down her neck as he tugged at her soaked clothing. He managed to get a hand under her drenched shirt and pulled it off it landed on the floor with a wet thud. He almost lost his mind staring at her, her dark tan from the sun glistened with rain, her developed muscles teasing at him. Mamoru let out a primordial growl as they landed on the mattress, by now Makoto was helping him remove his clothing as well. She clawed at his shirt ripping it off as her body ached for him. She leaned up placing sweltering kisses down his ear, neck and jaw line driving him to madness. In an instant they were hip to hip. Memories still flooding his mind.

"I will be gentle." He murmured. Images of their first time in that dark cave deluged his thoughts.

He leaned down to be closer to her, his muscular arms wrapping under her shoulders and head. He slipped inside her; pure ecstasy. Had he really been without this feeling for this long? Why had the Kami tortured him so.

In a flash he was on his back. Mamoru sat stunned for a moment. His glistening goddess smiling at him.

"I am delivered." He muttered placing his hands on her hips.

--------------------------------

Mamoru's eyes fluttered open. His mind raced and he started to panic thinking that yesterday's moments were all a dream. He glanced down and smiled as the brunette was tracing imaginary patterns on his bare chest.

"Good morning." He said placing a loving kiss on her head

"Morning" She replied kissing him on the lips

She rolled over on top of him still underneath their blanket.

"Is this a test of will power?" He mused

She placed a finger over his lips.

"What are we going to do?" Makoto asked

"I cannot lose you again." She sighed

"We will find a way. By the Kami I will find a way to be with you." Mamoru smiled stroking his thumb across her cheek.

She rolled away from him. Her body partially covered by a thin linen sheet.

"What is wrong love?" Mamoru questioned

"We will bring pain to Usagi….how could I do that to her?" Mako stared off

"We cannot help it! This is _our_ fate, _our_ destiny." He reassured her

She nodded.

He leaned up trailing kisses down from behind her ear to her shoulder. He watched her shiver with delight.

"You remembered." She half smirked

"Always" He muttered pulling her down with him

"What else do you remember?" She teased

"Enough my love, enough." He laughed

---------------------------------------

The pair dressed and walked into the chamber room where the rest of the Senshi slept. Somehow or another they knew this would be their final moments together, for now. It was time. Fate had allowed them to reignite their flame once again, but now it was their time to choose their destiny, their path.

He leaned over kissing her deeply, his hand running through her hair.

"In this life or the next." She muttered softly

"This one" He whispered

They laid down on their respective mats, with only minutes to spare. Usagi awoke and used the power of the Ginzuishou to reawaken the populous, scourge the rest of the world of most of its evil and transform the Earth into a peaceful glistening paradise. Little did they know that fate and destiny had two very different plans. The greatest façade of the ages had only begun. With two very different sides.

-----------------------------------

Hooray! Another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed! Thank you for reading! And please review!

-Lady D


	5. Every Day

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

Is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

But please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays intact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

---------------------------------

Thank you all for the kind reviews!

Sorry for a lack of updates! College has been craaaaaazy!

But updates should be a little more frequent now.

We are now permanently (at least I hope) in Crystal Tokyo now!

On with the story and as always please R & R!

-------------------------------------

"_Absence from those we love is self from self- a deadly banishment."- William Shakespeare_

Makoto groaned staring up at the ceiling. Reliving her previous memories over and over was not her idea of a good time. She sighed rolling up to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I do not expect you to understand or to agree with what I am doing…" Makoto murmured

"This is my burden to bear and no one else's, I do not wish for anyone else to get involved in my treachery." Makoto's voice was quiet

Haruka sighed.

"What are you going to do?" The older woman asked

"I do not know. We have tried….by the Kami Haruka we have!" Makoto almost shouted

"Imagine that Michiru had been married off, but she still lived in the same place as you. Imagine walking up and down the hallways catching only but a glance or a whiff of perfume. Imagine seeing her miserable in someone else's embrace. Imagine the greatest pain you have ever felt and double it and that is what I feel every day. I cannot stop something that started three millennia ago. I can't stop loving him…" A few stray tears fell down the brunettes cheeks.

This struck Haruka, she did not think it would but it did.

"He is my soul mate Haruka, I wish I could take it back, I wish I could change things but I can't. Every day we hurt more and more, every day Usagi grows more and more bitter. And I am to blame." Makoto got up to walk away. Haruka spun grabbing her by the wrist.

"I can't watch you suffer." Haruka huffed

"I understand to a point what you're going through. We'll get you through this alright?" She smiled ruffling the younger girls' hair.

Makoto huffed walking out the door.

"Little squirt has grown up since we've been gone." Haruka sighed

Makoto peeped back around her door.

"Run with me?" She asked

Haruka nodded.

"Makoto, before you go. Can we talk later?" Setsuna said sternly

Mako nodded.

The two women treaded outside.

"Off for a run?" Mamoru questioned Setsuna

"Yes. Mamoru we have to talk. I have seen things, two futures." Setsuna shook her head

Mamoru noticed the look of dismay on the woman's face.

"What is it Setsuna?" He asked

"Later. I will tell you and Haruka. I must speak with Makoto about the wolf though…."

Mamoru let out a disgruntled growl.

"She must do it Mamoru. She must." The Senshi of Time walked away.

-----------------------------------------

Outside the sky grew darker. The two women ran in silence. Haruka glanced down at her pedometer

which read 2.7 miles. She was starting to get a little tired, but her companion seemed to be fine.

"So…what…are you….going to do?" Haruka asked between breaths

"I mean….we need…an heir….a new leader…of the Senshi…."

Makoto said nothing, instead quickened their pace.

Haruka's lungs and muscles ached, she hadn't run in a while and this was definitely not a good warm-up.

Haruka noticed Setsuna, Mamoru and Michiru standing outside watching, she slowed down and put her

hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She slowly walked over to them, hands above her head.

"She is a…damn…machine." Haruka sighed flopping down on the ground next to them.

"Haha. Have you been outdone my love?" Michiru jested, patting the blonde on the head

"She is training." Setsuna said bluntly

"What for?" Haruka asked

Setsuna sighed.

"Grab Michiru and I will show you…" She turned and walked away

"What the hell is going on Mamoru?" The blonde asked

Mamoru watched as Makoto continued to run.

"It's funny. It was difficult for her at first to run a few miles, now it's just gotten ridiculous. It's all she

does Haruka- sleeps, eats on occasion, and trains….trains constantly. And all because destiny or

whatever in the hell it is, decided to make our lives as miserable as possible. She runs six or eight miles

a day now, with relative ease…"

"That didn't answer my question….I.." Haruka was cut off by a bolt of lightning streaking across the sky

and the distant rumble of thunder.

"You must have upset her.."Mamoru almost mused

Setsuna peered around the corner of the palace watching the young girl continue her brutal run.

"Maybe now is the time I should test her…" The raven haired woman thought to herself

"Haruka would you care to assist me?" Setsuna asked

"Um. No?" Haruka said puzzled

"Shouldn't we go inside?" Haruka asked, her voice rose over the growing roar of thunder.

"No….come with me."

"Damnit Setsuna tell me what in the hell is going on! We haven't been gone that long!" The Senshi of

The Senshi of Uranus growled

"All in due time Haruka…we are just testing Makoto a bit. I need to see if she is ready for the task at hand."

And if Jupiter himself had heard her plan, the skies opened up and poured. Makoto was oblivious to the world around her, it was all a blur. Her emotions were running out of control.

"_All of this anger…rage…" _She thought to herself

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash and turned just in time to receive a lethal projectile to the chest.

Haruka stood with her mouth agape, as the Senshi of Pluto delivered a gut wrenching blow to Makoto.  
Makoto's body shook, not with pain but with hate. Absolute rage consumed her. She stood up, mud dripping and clinging to her clothes. She raised her pen in the air and called out her transformation.

Makoto knew what Setsuna was doing; and she would not fail.

Haruka and Michiru came running towards Setsuna.

"What's going on Haruka!?" Michiru asked

"Hell if I know. Setsuna said to come out and transform. Something weird is going on Michi." Haruka said sternly

All Mamoru could do was watch. He had objected to this since day one. He refused to help the love of his life commit assisted suicide.

"What are we doing?!" The Senshi of Neptune barked over the squall.

"Just follow my lead. It will all be explained later Michiru." Pluto responded

"Ladies..Ladies…" Setsuna turned towards the direction of the voice

Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"If it is a fight you want. I am sure I can oblige….I need to stretch my legs a bit."

"I am not in the mood Taizhou.." Mako spat

"GENERAL Taizhou to you little thunderbolt…." He snickered

"Tai…I don't think this is a good idea." Baccius spoke sternly

"Yes General, I mean no disrespect but we have yet to test the limits of their powers. This is probably not in our best interest." Caldera interjected

"GENTLEMEN! They are weak women, and as far as we know the source of their power is that crystal they refer to as the Ginzuishou that seems to be losing its strength. As far as I know this one.." Taizhou said referring to Makoto

"She is just another soldier; she is not a leader of any kind. This will be cake, this will assert our dominance."

"She is the leader and trainer of Crystal Tokyo's Honor Guard, General." Isoko stated

"Means nothing. They are a group of farmers with swords, nothing more. Now men, let me through."

"But Tai….what if you…." Isoko grabbed the General by his plated wrist.

Taizhou pulled back, almost offended.

"It will not happen. She will not push me that far, I am in complete control." Tai huffed and walked towards the Senshi of Thunder.

"He is complete control….for now…"Caldera shook his head

Mamoru narrowed his eyes and pushed his sword slightly up out of its hilt. Readying himself to intervene if necessary, he however, could not look to overly concerned.

"Makoto…I do not believe this to be a good time. Your emotions are getting the best of you, he will surely strike you do…."Makoto cut the Senshi of Time off.

"I will face him Setsuna. I am not a coward. He will be my release…" She murmured.

Setsuna mearly nodded, turned and strode back to the others.

"Setsuna, you have to stop her!" Haruka shouted

"They are Terran Generals! Who knows what kind of power they hold! And he's the head idiot!"

Setsuna stood silent.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Since when are we a secret-keeping silent society!" The Uranian Senshi shouted once more

The two warriors stared at each other. The rain coming down in torrents, clouding their vision. The lightning cracked and hissed around them, the thunder exploded all around. Makoto closed her eyes for a brief moment, focusing; she felt the hair on the back of her neck slightly stand up. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw a body moving towards her.

"Check and Mate" She muttered

Jupiter flew towards her target landing a precisely placed knee into General Taizhou's abdomen. He staggered back slightly, his breath knocked out.

Electricity encircled the Senshi of Thunder. She was taken back for a moment as he started to do the same; a small smirk spread across his face.

"You cannot stop Set the true Thunder God!" He growled

"I AM THE GODDESS OF THUNDER!" She shouted

He launched a kick to the face; she spun back around delivering a mighty blow to his back sending him sprawling on the ground. He let out a warrior's cry and ran at the Jovian Senshi.

A small look of horror spread across her face as she felt her powers start to fail. She hurridly glanced at Setsuna.

"Oh Kami…"Setsuna whispered

"What's going on?" Haruka asked

"The Silver Crystal is failing…" Setsuna watched as Makoto detransformed as a dark electric energy ball slammed into her chest.

Makoto steadied herself, this was not going to be any fun at all.

"I knew you were WEAK!" Tai let out a blood thirsty roar

"I am not done yet Taizhou!" Makoto shouted throwing her hand in air.

"Jupiter! God of Gods! I call to you to lend me your power! Let me, your daughter, be your divine weapon of destruction!" And with that Makoto took on her Princess form.

"Now, let me kick your ass!" She shouted as hit Taizhou with a large swirling ball of energy.

Taizhou got up shaking the dirt from his clothing. He turned to his comrades.

"What is this form?!" He shrieked

"I will not be outdone by a woman! A mere mortal!"

"Tai control yourself!" Isoko shouted

Makoto watched as a dark aura crept around the General. His eyes glowing red.

"Come and get me…"He growled in a low, almost inhumane tone

Thus led to onslaught of energy balls, electricity, punches and kicks.

Both of them getting off the ground and charging in for one last desperate attack. Calling forth all of the energy they could muster. Setsuna watched as the clouds started to swirl around the two. Electricity filled the air.

"Jupiter THUNDER DRAGON!" Makoto shouted

"Mørk Ulv Gå ned!" Tai shouted

"NOOO!" Caldera shouted leaping and tackling Taizhou

Makoto quickly recalled her attack. Taizhou picked up his fellow general and tossed him to the side like a small rag doll. The two turned towards each other, blood and rain soaked; ready to do more battle.

"Stop this ridiculous fighting! At once!" They both turned towards the voice

Makoto immediately detransformed and started to walk away.

"Makoto." Serenity said bluntly

Makoto only half turned towards the queen.

"Yes, Queen Serenity?" She almost choked

"You will get a hold of that temper. You will start talking to your suitor. AND you WILL be coming the meet and greet party I am having tonight in my chambers. Is this understood?" Serenity huffed

Makoto turned away.

"Yes. It is understood." Makoto stormed away; tears pricking at her eyes and it was not over her wounds

She heard footsteps.

"Makoto, you need to get back to the palace and get ready." She heard Haruka say

"I know you don't want to. But she is still OUR Queen, must obey her. We have our duty."

She watched as Mamoru nodded.

"Will YOU be at MY Wedding?" She shouted at him, grabbing him by the top of his armor.

"Will you?! Will you sit there and just nod! Will you sit there like I had to and put on that phony smile, and pretend those were tears of happiness for your GODFORSAKEN QUEEN!" She continued to shout slamming him into a tree and pounding on his chest.

Michiru shot Haruka a glance.

"I'll explain later Michi…."Haruka said softly

Mamoru calmly took her face in hands and stared her in the eyes. He took his thumbs and wiped away the stray tears falling down her face. He pulled her in close.

"Every day I get sicker and sicker…..every day I hope….every day I close my eyes and wish it were you. Every day Makoto…..every day." He whispered softly in her ear, he felt her loosen.

"Why does loving you feel so wrong?.." She quietly sobbed into his shoulder

"One day….one day my love." He sighed

"In this life…"Makoto trailed walking slowly back towards the palace.

"You all have some serious explaining to do." Michiru clamored.

------------------------------------------------  
Yes! It's sort of a filler chapter, however the next few will get things rolling.  
Thanks for reading! And please review! I also enjoy comments, suggestions and as well as flames!  
Thanks again!  
-Lady-D


	6. Atonement

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

Is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

But please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays intact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------------

Thank you for all of the suggestions and quick comments! I looove them!

I thought I would respond to a few of my comments.

Greenpluff- I am VERY glad you are enjoying the story line! As for Usagi, I usually make her, her usual lovable self, however for now she will stay the same. Her "personality change" will soon come to light, this is all just part of the plot ;) As for Haruka and Makoto I have always liked the sort of Big Sister Little Sister esque type relationship most people write them to have. This is how I would imagine them to be if Naoko Takeuchi would have continued on the plotline from the Stars series. And yes, Makoto and Mamoru= True Love =) And as for Setsuna, number one, I do not think people write her in fanfic's quite enough, she will play a pretty big role in mine, and again as with the Future everything will start to make a little more sense starting with this chapter. Thank you for the suggestions! They are greatly appreciated!

dimonyo-anghel- Hehe, I like to keep an interesting plot line, and keep my readers guessing. It makes it more fun! ;)

l-annethunder- I know. College owns my soul and my money lol. Basically the thing with Setsuna is similar to when she saw the destruction of Crystal Tokyo AND prosperity of Crystal Tokyo, something along the lines of "two futures exist but only one path can be traveled". I will show the not-so-nice future. As for the "Wolf" I think it will be an interesting addition to an ever-twisting plot line. And trust me Taizhou won't be around for too much longer ;)

Now on with the story!

----------------------------------------

"_I keep asking myself, wondering how. I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out. Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me. Nobody else, so we can be free."-_ t.A.T.u.

_Three years_.

_Three years_.

Was she dead? Was this some sort of level of Hell that she had been banished to, for eternity?

Three years; of indescribable pain, torture and agony.

Three years of training, training for something that could possibly go terribly terribly awry.

Three years of waiting, wanting, longing.

She no longer felt like herself, she avoided the other Senshi at all costs.

Trapped between Love and Duty.

But weren't they the protectors of Love? Upholders of Justice? So why couldn't she have both. Why again, had fate laughed in her face, taunted her with happiness. Just to snatch it away.

Maybe it would be better if she would let the Wolf end the world; to put her out of her misery. The Senshi were no longer the same either. Bossing around the servants they promised never to have. The Senshi of Love and Justice ordering people to draw up bath water…..

She would have nothing of it. However, they all seemed happy enough, save Usagi…..Serenity.

No, I am dead. I am like Sisyphus and Tantalus. I will live in torture forever. Surely, if I were alive Jupiter, king of kings, would not allow me to suffer so?

Have I wronged even my lord? My king? Has even he turned his back on me?

Never. He leant me his powers. I will pray to him later. I cannot lose everything I hold dear.

But I must do it. I will defeat the Wolf. I will save this wretched world...again. This is my atonement. This is my sacrifice for my sins. If I die no one will mourn, I am simply a soldier, an instrument of destruction. If Serenity perishes, the entire World will grieve. It is better this way.

I am dead. _Or_ I have lost my mind.

Makoto continued her tread to the palace. Another ridiculous party. She felt like a ludicrous whore in a harem. Serenity continued to have these outlandish parties in her giant bedroom. She covered the floor in colossal floor pillows, and made the servants….bring them alcohol and hors devours all night; as well as someone playing some sort of musical instrument. This usually included a few of the younger honor guardsmen or servants. Makoto usually hung out in the corner until they were too intoxicated to notice her slip out. She assumed this one, would probably be the worst. Mamoru usually tried to get on guard duty, but usually to no avail. Watching her drunken Queen, kissing all over him made her stomach turn. She felt horrible for this, they were married, and she was the mistress.

She choked over the word. She really was the Mistress. The dirty little Mistress in all of the movies and love novels ever made; the adulterous whore who falls to hard and gets her heart broken.

Makoto glanced up out of her stupor and noticed her fellow Senshi meandering down the hallway. She quickly dashed into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Avoiding her friends. Truly she was mad? She scoffed at the thought.

She sighed entering her safe haven. She had the smallest most modestly furnished room in the entire palace. It was her decision; she didn't much care for the lavish life. She felt bad for the linens she had purchased, however in comparison to Minako's giant whirlpool Jacuzzi or Serenity's Olympic swimming pool size bedroom, it wasn't much. Makoto liked the traditional Japanese shoji screen style doors, which she had made a makeshift lock for. She had the walls painted a soft green. With Egyptian white linen curtains and bedding. As for her bed, she had chosen a traditional Japanese Shiki Futon on a tatami platform bed. Her comforter was down; white with a small green stripe the same shade as the walls. On the top of the stripe the symbol of Jupiter was sewn in. She had made a sort of canopy with a sheer white fabric to go around her bed. The only "lavish" thing she had asked for was a balcony. She had two simple zabuton cushions with armrests placed outside along with some various plants. Two columns sat outside the door, strewn across the two was a large hammock, where she spent any of her limited free time. Makoto glanced down at her watch; she had plenty of time to get ready. She was by no means getting really dressed up for the occasion. Mako climbed up in her hammock staring up at the sky, the dark clouds slowly giving away to a tint of blue and sunshine. She closed her eyes, pretending to be in a different world.

------------------------------

Michiru flopped to the ground.

"So. You two have been….behind Serenity's back?" Michiru stammered

Mamoru only nodded.

"We are not proud. It has taken its toll on Makoto….adultery is not her forte, nor is it mine. We did not plan things to be this way." Mamoru huffed

"I am not judging you Mamoru. Just trying to take it all in…" Michiru sighed

"Who knows?" The Senshi of Uranus asked bluntly

"To my knowledge, the two of us, Setsuna and now you two." He shrugged

"That is all? You are certain?" Haruka asked

"As certain as I can be. We've been creeping around for three Millennia; we should be adequate at it by now." He tried to chuckle

"What were you saying earlier Setsuna? Something about a wolf and two futures?" Haruka inquired

"I think it best to just show you." Setsuna nodded

"Show us?" Mamoru asked

"We are going to visit the future…..the one where Makoto does not take on and defeat the Wolf."

"Come with me."

And with that the Senshi of Time opened up her Gates of Time.

"Here we go again…"Haruka growled

-----------------------------------

They stepped out of the portal and into a desolate wasteland.

"What is this?!" Haruka asked

"The future…" Setsuna stated

"But I don't….what happened?"

"All in due time. Come with me." Setsuna waved them on

They took in the scenery. The smell of battle and death loomed in the air. The once beautiful landscape was now a baron environment. They trotted over a small hill. Michiru gasped. The former stunning Crystal Palace, was now nothing more than a shoddy decrepit building.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked pointing to a rather large gathering.

Setsuna sighed.

"You see Mamoru; this is the future where Serenity not Makoto tries to defeat the Wolf."

"I need a better explanation." Haruka demanded

Setsuna nodded.

"A great evil is coming Haruka. The last wave of evil before the Senshi can retire to paradise. The Wolf, known as Fenrir in some cultures, will bring about Ragnarok or the Apocalypse. Unless, the Wolf is stopped. The Silver Crystal is losing its power. Serenity is not strong enough to take hold and control the Wolf. In this future, Serenity has tried but has ultimately succumbed to Fenrir's dark powers."

"But why has the Ginzuishou lost its power?" Michiru asked

"Love." Setsuna simply stated

"Or actually a lack there of. We are the defenders of love and justice. Serenity and Mamoru no longer have the lovers bond that keeps the Ginzuishou alive and full of power."

"What can bring it back?" Mamoru inquired

"At this point? Two things; the dedication of a Senshi's Planetary Crystal and heart crystal or an Act of devotion by two lovers, in which their Planetary Crystal's would fuse together momentarily and would be drained."

"Why do I have a feeling that neither one of those are a good thing?" Haruka shook her head

"Both would probably result in death, the first one is certain. We are about to see it…"Setsuna trailed off

Mamoru stared blankly; his heart felt like it was in his throat. He gulped hard. Somehow he knew, he knew it would be Makoto. The look on Setsuna's face made it blatantly obvious.

"Did she have a choice?" Mamoru stammered staring off into the distance

"Come with me." Setsuna walked away

The small group trudged towards the large crowd.

"Remember Mamoru. We are only here in spirit, you cannot intervene." Mamoru only nodded

They moved in mingling with the crowd of Townspeople and Senators. Mamoru looked to his left, crouched under a large tree was Makoto's loyal Honor Guardsmen; apparently, keeping as far away as possible.

"Tell me what's happening." Mamoru finally demanded

"Serenity was quickly overcome by darkness, and equally as fast found out about your adultery. They are losing this battle, as you can see. The last stand is coming, and without the Ginzuishou the battle will be useless. Serenity threw you in the jails, and has sentenced Makoto to be a sacrifice. The Senate demands blood for treachery. Anyone who tries to stop this event has been ordered to kill on site. This day will end badly Mamoru."

Haruka glanced around at the small platform set up in front of them. Serenity sat on a makeshift throne with the Inner Senshi at her side. She scanned the crowd and finally found herself, Michiru and Hotaru. Haruka gave Michiru a nudge.

"Look at Hotaru. She looks older…" Haruka said pointing

"Plagued by nightmares. If this fails, or if the darkness completely consumes Serenity and the Ginzuishou….she will lower her glaive on this world."

Then they heard Mamoru take in a deep breath. They turned and saw Makoto being lead out by two guardsmen. She kept her head low, not making eye contact with anyone. Makoto was in very simple garb, marks and bruises on her arms, her now shoulder length hair hiding dark circles and red eyes. She made her way to the end of the stage, dropping down to her knees. One of the young guardsmen reached down to shackle her to the stage with trembling hands. Makoto reached over grasping his hand.

"It will be fine." She managed a smile

The young man shook his head.

"I…am…so sorry….." A tear dripping down his face

"Remember what I have taught you."

"What is Man's Ultimate direction in life? It is to look for love, truth, beauty and virtue." Makoto whispered

"A person, who no matter how desperate the situation, gives other hope, is a true leader…Thank you for your teachings Sensei, I….we will never forget you." The young man smiled pointing to the top of the hill. He slowly placed the shackles around her wrists.

"I will die in peace. Heiwa Manzoku Iku Kimi Itsumo Tomo… (Peace be with you always friend)."

"This is my atonement. My Shokuzai…" She sighed smiling

The Soldier turned walking away.

Makoto grabbed his hand as he started to leave.

"Tell our story….Remember Us…Remember why we died…that is all I ask"

"I shall sing and tell praises of you for the ages…." The young man nodded, wiped a tear and turned.

"Must the shackles be metal….your highness.." He slightly bowed

Serenity's eyes narrowed.

"Be gone with you…." She sneered

Mamoru could hardly stand to watch.

"Why are they doing nothing!" He shouted tears welling in his eyes

"Her fellow Senshi will watch her die?! Her Men that she has trained…has devoted her time, blood, sweat and loyalty to?! Will they simply watch her drain away into oblivion!" Tears now dribbling down his face

"There is more to this story. You will see Mamoru. You will also see why Makoto must prepare for Fenrir…."

Mamoru let out a anguished growl, smashing his fists against the ground. He glanced up with tear pricked eyes and saw himself chained, loosely, by the guardsmen under the tree. He was fighting, as he was now. Unable to do anything. His love….his lover….his soul mate….his reason for life….was about to be taken from him. He stared at the platform as Serenity approached Makoto.

Makoto even on her knees was over half as tall as Serenity. Makoto simply stared out into the barren wasteland. She locked eyes with Mamoru, knowing it would be her last. This was it, her last moments. She heard Serenity say a few words, incantations she figured. This was it, her atonement. Maybe now, maybe now she could be at peace.

"Heiwa, heiwa…"She muttered

The Ginzuishou now floated in front of Serenity's chest, once a bright shining orb representing Love, Duty and Justice now shown through as gray…a symbol of times past. Makoto gasped watching as her beloved Jovian Crystal leaped out of her torso and merged with her heart crystal. She refused to cry out, the pain was intense, Makoto felt as though someone was jabbing her from the inside out with hot needles. Her body started to convulse as it was drained of its life. Her wrists fought against the metal shackles, as surges of electricity seared through her body. She let out a small wretch of pain and collapsed against her hands. Makoto weakly looked up, past the taunting crowd, over the small group of people and Emerald met Sapphire. Both the current and future Mamoru screamed out as if feeling her agony. Haruka grabbed Michiru as they turned their heads. They watched as wave after wave of pain and electricity ran through her body, setting it almost on fire. Mamoru broke free of the guardsmen on the hill, he ran through the crowd knocking down anyone in his path. He leapt onto the stage, but it was too late. He cupped Makoto's head in his hands, staring down at her. He let out a agonizing yelp of pain as he heard the shot of a gun. He glanced down, watching crimson stain his shirt. Mamoru wrapped his arms around Makoto.

"I will love you forever…" He gasped his life leaving him

She smiled weakly running her bloody hands through his hair.

"Wherever you go, whatever you see. I will always be with you…" Makoto choked

"I don't know….if life is greater than death. But love…..love was more than either….Do not leave me…" Tears rolling down his face

"In the next life…..I have atoned…in the next life…" She started to fade

"For all time the guardsmen will tell of our legend. For all time they will say it was our love…our love Makoto…that brought down a Kingdom. Remember Us…" Mamoru held her as his eyes grew heavy.

Silence befell the small field and platform. An eerie silence. Serenity clamored about saying something about the Ginzuishou being relit, but no one was listening.

"Remember you they did. Makoto's Honor Guardsmen were more loyal to her than Serenity. They revolted. Makoto became their Martyr. They erected a statue under that tree, of you two. They retreated to the mountains and left the Senshi to defend what was left of this world. The group saw flashes of light.

"Hotaru…" Haruka whispered

"The Senshi failed…Hotaru lowered her glaive…and the rest is history." Setsuna stated

"We have a chance to stop this Mamoru. You now know why she must do this…why she is training so hard. If you two wish to ever be together you will let her do what she has been training to accomplish. For all our sakes, Mamoru. If Jupiter succeeds, Saturn will be repressed. That is how it works. Makoto died, Hotaru had to end this world. Do not make that young girl do that…"

"What about Makoto Setsuna! What about her! What about those fiendish nightmares and horrors she will endure! What if it takes her over?! What if she can't fight it off! What if….what if I lose her Setsuna?" He stared off

"It is a chance we must take. There is no other option but this one….this is it."

"Let us return. You all have a party to attend"

They exited to time gate. Setsuna was no longer with them.

"When I woke up this morning….I had no idea my day was going to go like this…" Haruka huffed flopping down on the ground

-----------------------------------

Yes another short chapter! The next one will probably be a little longer! Hopefully this also is starting to clear some things up! I hope everyone enjoyed, I love flames, comments and suggestions and as always! Please review!

-Lady-D


	7. Shower

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

Is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

But please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays intact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------------

I am glad everyone is enjoying the story! I have received some input in my inbox I may incorporate into my story. Or perhaps a future story!!

Thank you for reading! And please review!

-----------------------------------

"_The most terrible poverty is loneliness and the feeling of being unloved." --Mother Teresa_

_**Fire**_

_Fire, torture ,burning…_

Makoto was surrounded. Something was chasing her, a beast. She could hear its labored breathing on her neck. She ran to end of a path, glancing down she was covered in blood. She stared up into the beasts red eyes. It's giant clawed paw reaching out swiping her across her chest. Makoto fell to her knees, mortally wounded. She stared up again into its red eyes.

Into the flames.

Engulfed.

Makoto let out a cry as the flames and pain consumed her.

--------------------------------------

"_Makoto…."_

"_Makoto…."_

She heard a voice and shot up, soaked with sweat, falling out of her hammock. She landed with a loud thud. Makoto screamed out grabbing her leg.

"Damnit!" Makoto wailed

Hotaru rushed to her side. The young Senshi started to panic as she saw the crimson stains on Makoto's leg. Mako managed a smiled to soothe the younger girl.

"I'm….fine…" She muttered

Hotaru turned and bolted out the door. Makoto lie in agony.

"_I will live in torture forever…." _She thought

"_This is Selene's way of punishing me for my treachery against a daughter of the moon…"_

Hotaru came running back through the door with Haruka in tow.

"What in the hell?!" Haruka asked

Makoto pulled up her pants leg, the dagger she had strapped to her hip was now embedded in her thigh.

"Just pull it out!" Makoto wailed

Haruka hesitated. Makoto shot her a deathly glare. The Senshi of Wind clutched the blade, steadying herself on Makoto's good leg and yanked with all her might. Makoto cried out and rolled over.

"Mako, Mako…hold still I will help" Hotaru said with a meek voice

"**Waikyoku Itsumademo…….En Gozen Iya Sumimasen Selene.." Makoto panted, her fists and teeth clenched. Haruka placing a firm hand over Makoto's blabbering mouth**

**Hotaru placed her hand on Makoto's wound, a small purple glow emitted from her hand. Makoto finally relaxed. **

"Arigato gozaimasu **kinshou Hotaru" Mako smiled sitting up**

**The smaller girl smiled at Makoto using the more humble "thank you".**

"**Why should I ask did you have that? And why did you fall out of bed" Haruka asked shaking her head**

"**Ha. I always carry it with me. And Hotaru just gave me a bit of a start is all…" Makoto smiled ruffling the younger girls' hair in a Haruka fashion**

"**I am very sorry Makoto-san….I should have knocked…." Hotaru looked down towards the ground**

"**Mako. Hotaru. Mako. And it is no trouble. Did you need something?" **

**Haruka stared at her brunette companion, wondering how a person living in such agony could keep such a happy demeanor towards people. She watched as Makoto acted as if nothing was wrong, when a few moments ago she was in anguish. **

"**Oh it was nothing. Um, I do wish to speak to you later if you have time Makoto-s….Mako." Hotaru smiled**

"**Any time Hotaru..Ja-ne…" Mako smiled**

"**Ja-ne" Hotaru bowed slightly and meandered out the door**

**Haruka outstretched her hand.**

"**My friend….you have some serious…."**

"**Problems." Makoto finished for her**

**The younger brunette managed a chuckle and leaned back against the wall. **

"**I am not doing very well at my job Haruka.." She sighed**

"**What do you mean?" Haruka flopped down beside Makoto**

"**I am the Senshi of Strength and Protection…I am failing Haruka. I am a traitor. The Senshi are falling apart. Serenity is miserable. It is all my fault." The Senshi of Thunder hung her head**

"**It is their own faults Makoto. Not your own. And as for your supposed treachery….I believe one day it will be over looked. Serenity is making herself miserable." **

"**Do not blame them Haruka. I am the cause of Serenity's unhappiness. She wishes to bear the child that she held and played with all of those years ago. She wants Chibi-Usa, Haruka. The others, they just follow her lead. They don't want to make her angry, so they just play along. Don't blame them."**

"**But Mako…it isn't your…"**

"**It is…It is Haruka. Now if you don't mind I have a shower to take.." Makoto managed a smile. Haruka could see straight threw the other girls façade, but for her sake played along. **

"**We'll come back in a few and get you before we go. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything…"Haruka added**

"Arigato gozaimasu Haruka-san…" Mako said and headed into her bathroom

--------------------------------

**Haruka turned and shut the door quietly. She spun around meeting those familiar sea green eyes. **

"**Hello love, I've been looking for you" Michiru smiled giving her lover a small peck on the cheek**

**Haruka beamed**

"**And what did you need exactly?" The Senshi of Wind inquired**

"**Serenity demands we where our Planets traditional garb. I was just wondering what you had in mind?"**

"Well I will by no means be wearing a dress…" Haruka put on her best pouty face

"Lucky for you, Serenity has our outfits already made. I think yours will be to your liking….it was to mine." Michiru flashed a flirty smile

"Well hello ladies" Haruka spun around the voice dragging her out of her temporary stupor

"Ha…Hi Mamoru…" Haruka said a small tint of red splashing across her cheeks

"Is Mako in?" He inquired

"Hai. In the shower I believe." Haruka stated

"Well if you don't mind. I have some attending to do." He managed a smile letting himself inside.

--------------------------------

Mamoru turned shutting the door, the wonderful aroma of flowers and mint filled his nostrils. There was just something about Makoto in the shower….He started to dream. He shook his head slowly making his way to the door.

He peeped his head inside, trying to see through the dense condensation.

"Mamo?" He heard a voice

"How did you know it was me?" Mamoru chuckled shutting the door

"Ha. Very few people barge in on me unannounced while I'm in the shower" She beamed poking her head out from behind the curtain

Mamoru tried to quickly glance at the glistening goddess, but she playfully pulled the curtain shut; shooting him that oh-so mischievous "Zeus-like" smile.

"Mmm…pomegranate, mango, passion fruit and….a flower….hmm…"

Makoto poked her head out again.

"Hehe. Tulips and ginger flowers. Your getting too good, that's why…" She trailed off catching herself.

"Did you need something other than a sniff test of my shampoo love?" Makoto asked continuing her shampooing

"Just to check on you. …and to complain about the garb that Usa is going to make you wear tonight." Mamoru grumbled like a small child

The Jovian Senshi popped her head out of the shower yet again, quickly; staring puzzled at the man before her.

"Traditional Royal Garb…"Mamo huffed wrinkling his nose

"Ohhhhh…"Mako sighed rolling her eyes

"Only I am supposed to see you in that….Only I'm supposed to touch you in that." He continued his toddler pout

"He won't touch. See, yes. Touch, no. "Mako snorted pulling herself back into the shower

"The other General's say that Taizhou is rowdy when he has too much Sake, and considering I saw him with a small jug walking down the hall a few minutes ago……"

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl." She managed a semi-reassuring smile

"I won't make it, especially if he tries…" Makoto leaned over placing a soft finger on his lips dragging him by the chin towards her. They were forehead to forehead.

"It will be fine, love." She whispered. He stared down getting an amazing view.

"If you say so…" He sighed starting to turn away, now completely torn between a sure fire magnificent shower and finding Serenity.

He turned back around giving her a deep kiss.

"Be ready to take another shower later." He shot her a playful wink. Makoto put on a phony grin. Little did he know how worried she actually was.

He shut the door behind him. Mamoru hesitated leaving, he wanted to go back. By the gods how he wanted to go back in there and smother her with his kisses and undying affection. Most importantly he wanted to blurt out those three words that so many couples throw around so nonchalantly and so very often; how he envied them; the three words in life that people wait to hear their entire lives. How he wanted to say that phrase over and over again until he couldn't possibly anymore. He had realized a few nights ago, that never once had either one of them uttered those words of adornment. Mamoru wasn't sure if it was the fact that they both knew, or the fact that if they said those things there was a complete and total attachment, no turning back. Past the point of no return. Makoto would be completely giving herself to him. By the gods how Chiba Mamoru, King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, King of Terra wanted to smother his lover in kisses and shower her with words of affection. But he, Mamoru would wait. Wait until his lover was ready….And with that he slowly peeked his out of the door checking for passersby, and exited his lovers' room.

And one more time he almost turned back.

--------------------------------

Makoto grumbled looking the mirror. She was truly adorning the traditional garb of her planet, the same one her father had once fussed over being to revealing. She wore a long green silk piece, cinched under her breasts and just above her waist. It had completely open sides and a long slit on her right side. It had golden buckles at the top embellished with the royal Jovian symbol. She adorned the traditional arm cuffs of the Jovian women, on her right arm was a gold one of lighting and the other was a gold cuff of leaves, she sported a golden coin arm band higher up on her left arm as well as a matching one around her ankle, she also wore her mother's golden earrings with the symbol of Jupiter. She also sported gold sandals that laced up to right below her knees. She at least this once, could agree with her father that is was indeed to revealing. Well, at least for Taizhou to see.

Mako spun around hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in…" She muttered fussing with her hair

"Oh my…"

Makoto turned. Haruka stared a small red tint coming to her cheeks.

"Are you going to make it this evening love?" Michiru asked shooting Makoto a wink

Makoto chuckled turning towards the couple.

"Michiru you look stunning. And Haruka, dressing up? May I take a photo to remember it by?" Mako jested

Michiru wore a traditional white knee-length toga, with a stunning flowing sea green robe with panels of darker green chiffon and lace up gold sandals. Around her neck she noticed a silver chain and on the end a symbol that at first was unrecognizable and Makoto finally made it out to be the symbol of Neptune intertwined with the symbol of Uranus.

Haruka was sporting a traditional Aegean short gold tunic with a navy belt; the Uranian "warrior kilt" which was a mixture of a gold and navy plaid and navy Uranian military boots with a curled up toe. Makoto also noticed she had the same necklace.

"Come here Hotaru." Mako giggled

Hotaru peeped around Michiru.

"Awe, why are you hiding? You look so pretty." Makoto beamed at the younger girl

Hotaru blushed wildly. She wore a long purple jeogori with a black flowing skirt and a silken dark purple jokki emblazed with the symbol of Saturn. She wore traditional tatami sandals.

Hotaru bowed slightly.

"Um..arigato Mako." The younger girl smiled

"We will talk later? Yes?" Mako whispered in Hotaru's ear. Hotaru nodded.

"With no one else" Hotaru whispered back leaving the room

Makoto heard the sound of heavy boots. Mamoru fully armed in the traditional Terran armor quickly entered the room and shut the door.

"Bah" He growled

"What?" Haruka chuckled

"No one should get to sit next to you in that, except for me." Mamo whined walking over and wrapping his arms around Makoto's slender waist. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. Michiru and Haruka blushed and spun around.

"Shall we?" Mamoru asked Haruka pointing towards the door. Haruka nodded. They foursome exited the room, slowly as to not draw attention. Haruka and Mamoru were talking about whatever they usually talked about, while Mako and Michiru lagged behind a little bit.

"You two, are quite cute." Michiru smiled at the younger girl. Makoto cracked a small embarrassed grin.

"You are genuinely in love" This comment made Mako almost trip over herself

"How do yo…" Michiru cut her off

"Haha. I can just tell Makoto. The way you two look at each other, and your gestures; the way he wraps his arm around your waist. It's easy to spot a fake and you two are not." She playfully winked at Mako.

"Arigato Michiru-san…" Mako bowed her head slightly, a small red tint splashing her face

They walked up the small flight of stairs, arriving at their destination.

Mamoru huffed heavily, placing his hand on the door handle. He leaned over towards Makoto.

"He is already completely intoxicated….we could make up an excuse." Mako placed her finger on his lips

"She'll hunt me down. I'll be fine. "Makoto cracked an obviously nervous smile

Mamoru sighed and opened the door.

The room was lavishly decorated, and it appeared that most everyone was already drunk or on their way. Makoto quickly glanced around trying to avoid Taizhou's glaring eyes.

Ami was wearing a blue silver and gray full length silk gown with ¾ length sleeves. There was a wide gray belt separating the top and bottom halves. Mako almost chuckled to see Ami stumbling around with her silver sandals and two half empty glasses in tow, wandering towards Isoko. She made her way around the room saying her hellos. Minako bumped into her letting out a drunken screech.

The Goddess of Love, wore a yellow sari wrapped around her waist and one arm and tucked over her shoulder; of course leaving her stomach and back completely exposed. On the other shoulder was a darker yellow and orange sari, she also had on gold sandals which looked like they were about the come off. Mako scowled watching Baccius ogle over the intoxicated blonde.

She glanced around trying to find the other Generals; she then spotted Rei feeding Caldera grapes. Makoto turned to Haruka making a gagging face. Rei wore a traditional black nagajuban with a red obiage. The obi she wore had red and orange flames entangled with the symbol of Mars with a black and white obijime and flat zori sandals.

"It is nice to see you dressed up for a change Jupiter." Makoto spun around

"You look very nice Serenity-san." Mako bowed

"Taizhou is looking for you." Makoto winced not only at the thought of the drunken General but the fact that Usagi had already had too much to drink, and was clawing at Mamoru to sit down on her pillow with her. Makoto strode across the room towards Michiru and Haruka before a strong hand pulled her down by her wrist.

"Well there you are…."Taizhou gleamed

"Hello General" Makoto huffed shooting Haruka a glance

Taizhou snapped his fingers together, apparently a sign for the servant to bring him another drink.

"And one for my lady" He laughed wrapping his arm sloppily around her waist

"A shot of sake….please…." Mako stated

"A real woman…" Tai winked at her

Makoto huffed pulling Taizhou's arm from around her.

"Now listen. You….are mine. Remember?" The General almost growled

"I am no mans property." Mako shot back

Taizhou grabbed Makoto by chin, and planted a very forceful kiss on her mouth. Mako trying not to make a scene pushed the General off of her. Tai let out a uncontented grunt and leaned over trying to kiss her again. Makoto shoved him one more time, and got up and started to walk towards the door.

Haruka and Michiru were saying silent prayers that Mamoru was unaware of the situation at hand. Haruka glanced over to see Mamoru red in the face, his eyes glued on Makoto. Haruka spun Hotaru's head in the opposite direction.

Makoto was next the door when Taizhou pulled her forcefully into the corner next to the exit. Mamoru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tai pinned Makoto's arms down and placed kisses on her neck. Mako craned her next around and locked eyes with Mamoru. She watched helplessly as Usagi placed kiss after kiss on his face. Him pulling and winding away every time.

_She was dead. This was hell….no worse. This was indeed Tartarus. _

He gritted his teeth, as she pleaded him with her eyes to come and help her. Taizhou tried to slip hand up the slit on her side, giving up on her knight in shining armor Makoto placed a strategically placed knee to Tai's groin. Haruka and Michiru winced. Makoto bolted out the door. She strolled down the hallway, completely consumed by emotion. She couldn't tell if she more upset over what had just tried to happen or the fact that Mamoru was completely unable to help. She heard loud heavy boots, and prayed for a moment it was him. Mako turned and cursed at herself for not being more aware. Taizhou spun her around and held a knife to her throat.

"Don't fight me…"He growled. Almost sounding like a different person.

He drug her into the nearby closet; flicking on the light switch with his elbow. Makoto had one arm on Taizhou's right hand which held the knife and he had her other pinned with his left. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to wiggle free.

"STOP!" He barked. He dug the knife in slightly against her skin. She felt a warm trickle run down her neck.

"You are mine…"Taizhou huffed; obviously completely blinded by fury. Apparently he meant some serious business.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he placed a series of kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. He lunged in trying to plant a kiss on her mouth as she turned her head quickly. Taizhou clamped down hard on her left arm and violently twisted her into a kiss. He spun her back around so her back was against him. He slipped his free hand up the slit of her dress on her thigh. Mako gritted her teeth and tried to shift away from him. He angrily pulled her by the hair and clamped down on her neck with his teeth. Mako winced knowing that was going to leave a mark.

"You….are going…to be good. I love that long hair…those big.."

"Pig."She cut him off

He gouged the knife in again. He pushed her up against the wall; Taizhou ran his hand up her leg clamping his hand against her thigh. He continued to run hand up her dress, ripping some of the fabric that was eluding him from his goal. The smell of sake was overwhelming, she thought perhaps that was the reason she was feeling faint. Or perhaps the fact she was about the be ravished…violently; yards from her comrades.

"God you will be good…"He growled kissing her again. She fidgeted.

"You're made of sterner stuff than most women. I can have my way with you…" He laughed menacingly. Pressing himself harder against her.

"You are pathetic. Get it over with already."Mako forced the tears back, trying not to seem phased

"This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. But I will." He kissed her again. He let her left arm go as he drunkenly fumbled with his belt smashing her face against the wall. Makoto knew it was now her never. Makoto spun around delivering a crushing elbow to his face.

Serenity had ended the party due to Taizhou's outburst and her unable to walk any longer. The group trudged down the hallway. Haruka heard a noise down the hallway, and saw a blur of brown hair and green fabric.

Makoto slammed Taizhou against the opposing wall, and small impression being left by his wide shoulders. She held a knife to his throat and a dagger to his groin. A smirk of defiance spread across his lips.

"What the devil?" Haruka murmured. Michiru's eyes lowered as she noticed the very apparent bruises on Makoto's arms, the bite mark on her neck, and the ripped fabric of her dress.

She leaned in towards her lover.

"Do not let Mamoru see, it would cause a most definite scene." Michiru muttered. Both of them shifting in front Mamoru's line of vision.

Makoto fought back tears and she dug the dagger into his groin slightly. She glanced down at his right arm that laid on top of hers. With his sleeve slightly pulled up, she noticed a strange looking black tattoo on his wrist traveling up his arm; a black wolf that wrapped its head around his thumb and wrist.

"Mako!" She heard Serenity shout

"I am sure General Taizhou just had a little too much sake. Let him go now!"

The other General's started to draw their weapons.

Makoto raised the knife, slamming it into the wall barely scrapping Taizhou's face.

"Next time even Selene herself will not be able to stop me." She growled tearing away from him

"I am eager for our next meeting" He laughed

Makoto tore through the palace making her way to her sanctuary. She could faintly hear footsteps behind her, she ignored them. She flung herself in her room, slamming the door behind her.

She unsure now whether she was upset over Taizhou trying to rape her, or Serenity not caring at all.

Makoto made her way to her bathroom, ripping off her clothes and tossing them to the side. Mako turned the handle for the shower, and got in. The hot water threatened to scald her skin, but she didn't care. Perhaps the hot water would wash away this feeling of filth.

Michiru and Haruka sat outside Makoto's room. Mamoru stormed down the hallway. He couldn't even catch his breath. Mamoru started to walk in. Haruka grabbed him by the arm.

"Listen. She needs her lover. NOT someone to barge in there threatening to kick some ass. Calm down and breathe Mamo. "Haruka said sternly

He sighed and nodded, did his usual check for people in the hall and walked in. He watched as the steam billowed under the bathroom door. He tore his armor off sending it clashing to the floor. He turned the handle and was met with a blast of heat. He removed the rest of his clothes and pulled back the shower curtain slightly. He clenched his fists and his teeth as his eyes grazed over his lover's body. Mako had a definitive bruised hand print on her thigh, her arms were covered in bruises and he couldn't help but notice the large teeth impression on her neck. He pushed all thoughts aside for a moment. Mamoru stepped in the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He propped his chin on her shoulder, leaning in towards her ear.

"I love you." He whispered. She relaxed in his arms and turned around burying her head in his chest and letting the tears she had back for so long freely flow.

By the gods how Chiba Mamoru, King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, King of Terra wanted to smother his lover in kisses and shower her with words of affection. But he, Mamoru would wait. Wait until his lover was ready. And now was simply the time to just wait….

----------------------------

TADA! Sorry for the delay. I've been ridiculously busy! I hope everyone enjoyed! I enjoy comments, suggestions and of course flames! Thank you for reading!!

-Lady-D


End file.
